1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a projector type vehicle headlamp.
2. Related Art
A projector type vehicle headlamp is provided with a reflector for reflecting light emitted by a light source; a projection lens for guiding the reflected light sent from the reflector; and a shade arranged between the reflector and the projection lens. A part of the reflected light sent from the reflector is shaded by the shade, and a light distribution pattern of a lower beam (passing beam) is made, in which a beam of upward irradiation light is removed.
In this type vehicle headlamp, a technique is provided by which a light chamber is made to look bright, for example, when a front face of the shade is subjected to surface treatment so that the front face can be made to be brighter than the back face and the vehicle headlamp can look well when it is not turned ON. Concerning this technique, for example, refer to JP-A-2001-076510.
In the above technique, in order to enhance the appearance of a vehicle headlamp, the front face of the shade is made to be bright. However, when the front face of the shade is made to be bright, there is a possibility that so-called glare is caused at the time of turning on the headlamp by the irregular reflection and the reflection of external light.
Therefore, it is necessary to suppress an influence given to a car running in the opposite lane or a pedestrian by glare generated when the vehicle headlamp is turned on.